girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2016-02-24 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Prediction/Wild-Guess time! Who is beckoning Agatha and company? I'm betting... Van Rijn himself. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:53, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm betting Van Rijn in the body of a half-completed clank... Andrewmcleod (talk) 11:06, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, we have a new type of thought bubble outline. The sound of it is entirely different to all the others. Secondly, the low level power draw suggests a construct, or a thinking engine being maintained over a long long period of time - not an entity or fleshed body (kinda obvious for fans of the comic though) and lastly, this entity must be soooo bored by now waiting for someone to enter into the secret laboratory. Being insane from solitude is one fear I have? As to Van Rijn, the book and key were left out of the laboratory, and the capacity to find the laboratory was incredibly difficulty to reach, so the clue and key were a deep level secret - what was the level of the time bomb artifact attributed to Wulfenbach? Black? A level black item represents great danger, what is the same thing that represents a great secret, this may very well be a black level secret that a whole libray full of investigators have been searching for the laboratory of their mythical founder. We are finding a black level secret and it is speaking to our Agatha. Awesomeness has been reached by the Professors again!!! I feel the book and keys were left outside by Ven Rijn to be used to regain entry when needed, and the low level power supply was for the return of what ever and who ever it is that was left unfinished to await the return of the master. I think this is going to be a new companion and a clue to the next stage of the adventure through Europa - to find Master Van Rjin. We are hearing a thinking engine, a new Muse or Muse precursor, perhaps an early construct similar to Zoing of Gilgamesh whih chas been kept around out of affection. A talking map, that walks and whispers from a time 200 years ago.Skyspace (talk) 21:37, February 24, 2016 (UTC) What strikes me here is that it is just the 3 of them and some clanks. Where is Agatha's security!? She is with a member of the Voltaire family and a member of the library, and I bet each of them has spent a lot more time learning how to fight than her. It seems like one party, but there are really 3 separate groups present here. -- 21:50, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ^^ Thats' a good point unnamed condtibutor (21:50, February 24, 2016)- part of me sees this as being a bit like the Belgarion where we have a party of good friends off to adventure together but the reason for their alliance is unclear. The collection of friends was enjoyable, but the actual reason wa a bit of a funny magguffin. While unstopping time is the maguffin, we might be finding the glue/reason for this alliance now. They are not an alliance yet and you are completely right - they are three powerfu, new, well trained, naturally suspicious and rich with intrigue-enous capacity, individuals. So, I call 'major plot part' for the next few pages.. (I am gleefully doublng down on all my accumulated 'Moxana Points' for this) Skyspace (talk) 22:23, February 24, 2016 (UTC) : I have to disagree. Yes, it was stupid of Agatha to wander off alone without bringing one of her friends along, but I will be surprised if either of these two actually try anything. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:46, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :: There are two (technically three) factors in Agatha's favor. First... she's a Spark. And a top-tier one at that. She has demonstrated she can make death rays out of broken crap. Second (and technically Third), she has two minions with her. And one of them has already demonstrated foresight in its mistress's interests. --MadCat221 (talk) 08:23, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::And on the subject of her immediately present minions, there's another piece of evidence that the Beast is loyal to her: Her thanks to it for burning out the gum from the keyhole spared Mini-Castle its wrath after Castle kicked it in the butt to effect that. The event garnered positive attention from Agatha. --MadCat221 (talk) 08:26, February 25, 2016 (UTC) While you guys were pondering the big picture, I was wondering if that was Van Rijn's gum. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 22:30, February 24, 2016 (UTC) It's Enigma, the Muse of Time. 05:18, February 26, 2016 (UTC)